Guilty
by xrockstar2b23x
Summary: With blood shed upon the floor Death overshadows her blue eyes Finally she meets her end No memories, no more cries
1. Prolouge: Teardrops

**Guilty**

Tear Drops: Prologue

_A Story by xrockstar2b23x_

_Banner Created By: xxAnyonexButxYouxx_

_Teardrops have fallen; when it comes to your name, everything has changed and nothing will ever be the same._

The past always seems so far, for most of us. It's as if the longer you wait to think about something, the harder it is to remember. No matter how hard you try, it's as if you can't erase the pain that was caused. Secrets are hidden, lies are told…all around you. And to say the truth, you can't exclude yourself from the others, because you two have lied once. But the difference from her lie, the one I kept hidden for god knows, was different then the others that were put into to groups. When people ask me how I feel about her death, I don't know how to answer, what to say and what to leave out. What memories to keep, and what to hide. After I found her, her coldness body hidden underneath the bathroom sink, it seemed as if my voice had just lost its way.

_Teardrops have fallen; into the palm of my hand, No one will ever understand. They don't understand about the love I once had, and still to this day I will always feel sad._

I had just finished the words written down in the journal, as I rocked myself back and forth, this wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to cry, because men never cry they never hurt, they never care. _You never care_. I could still hear her voice ringing inside my head, it was spinning on a never ending record player, not able to stop it...Not ever I screamed I yell, I threw stuff but nothing ever seemed to help. No one ever helped. Not me or her.

_Teardrops have fallen; and no one seems to care, when you killed yourself, I think it's just no fair!_

I'm not perfect, when would she ever understand that, my body fell on the floor, as if the wind had knocked me down, but it was nothing like that, all it was my feet losing balance, like my life. My fist hit the cold hard wooden floor, but it didn't hurt, my heart was what was hurting. She didn't care about me, she even said it herself, but I lay hidden on this floor. I grabbed my notebook, and flipped to a clean page as I scratched in a poem, a poem that explained it all. I kicked the book aside; as I slowly picked myself back up as I dragged myself to the bathroom. I wiped away the fog that had formed on the mirror, and stared at the reflection in the mirror, I hated it, because she hated it. If that was a reason to.

_Teardrops have fallen; down onto my face, it's just a bad dream, and I feel like I'm running towards you like it's some kind of race. But then you slowly begin to fade away; I get down on my knees and beg for you to stay._

I back up until I couldn't no more, why wouldn't she see the person that she's made me, because she took the easy way, and left me broken, I was the person who had suffered the most, but I still loved her.

_Teardrops have fallen; because I have to say goodbye, I will always and forever wonder why? Tear drops have fallen; because pictures and letters is all I got, I would rather have you but that I do not.._


	2. Dead! Chapter One: Part 1

**Guilty**

Dead: Chapter 1

_A Story by xrockstar2b23x_

**Warning**: This Chapter is not intended to be made for younger audiences.

Read At Own Risk.

**One Month Earlier**

**Thud**…

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?

He looked up at the same moment he heard the sound. He shook his head, blowing it off for a few seconds, before it finally hit him. He sighed heavily, not sure of what to do, and what not to. His mind raced with all the possabiltyies that could happen if he were to go upstairs, or stay down.

_The ending of your life_

Within seconds it seemed he was walking, but in a way so slow, that it could hav ebeen mistaken for crawling. The world around him was spinning, in such a fast speed that he had never known, it was either that or he was simply losing his mind.

_And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe_

Thomas Quincy wasn't known to be worried, was he? Or was he about to open the door, and break up the so called date they had going on. He shook his head, she came first, and for once he wasn't going to turn the events that layed before him about,well, himself.

_Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this_

It seemed like an hour had already gone by before he opened the bathroom door, immedity meeting the scene that played before him. His heart stopped as he saw the blood on the floor, his eyes shot to the bathtub. He bit his lip as he walked on the fall, the blood meeting the bottom of his black shoe. He looked down, there was so much blood, it was unbelievable like as if it were right out of a horror film, but it wasn't.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned._

His heart seemed to break down in pieces as he looked down at her body, frozen in the water full of red blood. He began to whimper almost as he shook his head. What did she do, what was he supposed to do. He knew things were wrong, but never bothered to do anything about it, and was suddenly now paying for it. It seemed not right, misplaced even. He picked up her right arm to see slashes all down her wrists, she had cut herself, and he didn't even bother to protect her like he promised.

_Ohh dead._


	3. Dead! Chapter One: Part 2

**Guilty**

Dead! – Chapter 1(Part 2)

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?_

Tears seemed to drip down his face as his hands began to tremble. He shook his head, this was unreal, and his fingers shook as he dialed the three-digit number. The phone began to ring as he glanced at the bathroom door still not able to figure out why or how a girl like her could ever do something so morbid. This wasn't like her.

_The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?_

A sudden voice seemed to become distanced on the other end, he sighed softly, not able to even form words that could describe all the feelings that seemed to be racing through him at the moment in time. He kept walking back and forth, as if that would help him; make this awful dream that had just came upon him to end.

_The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this_

Finally, after a long pause he figured out what to say. "I-it's my g-girlfriend, she…I…um, I f-found her in the bathtub, oh god, I...w-w-walked in on her, in the tub, I…I don't know. There's b-blood all over the place. This isn't like her. She was happy, we were happy. I don't know what to do." The voice seemed to try to cut in, but decided against it, as it listened, unable to fit in the common questions that always seemed to fit any cause. He shook his head." Help please. I-I-I really don't understand..."

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway_

The voice seemed to act like it understood, and had sympathy towards him, but it was as if he knew better and the whole thing seemed to be a set up for him. "Okay sir we have tracked your call, someone is on the way." The voice made it sound like the actions that had just been ordered were easy.

_Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead._

He bit his lip as he shook his head. "Um…s-sorry to cause you trouble, but everything's all sorted out." He muttered, glanced at the door for about the billionth time. "You see, everything's fine, it was j-just a prank call, I'm so sorry." He quickly breathed heavily as he slammed the phone down on the hook. Slightly shaking as he slowly felt his body begin to fall, the cold floor soon came in tact with his body. He rested his head in his hands, as if for some reason that would help him. He whimpered softly. Jude would be okay, she was always okay. But even perfect things sometimes dissolve.

_And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?_

He began to laugh bitterly, almost like the guy who was just in tears seemed to be fictional. He bit his lip as he banged his head against the white wall, which stood behind him, only merely blocking the bloody sight in the bathroom. Everything was crazy down and all he could do was laugh about it.

_If life ain't just a joke_

_Then why are we laughing?_

He was in misery before, he knew that and it seems like it's crazy that maybe just once she would be to? But it was, really her idea, it was her fault. Her fault that he was sitting in a now abandoned apartment building with her dead corpse right there. He didn't love her. He never loved her; it was simply just lust that had gotten out of hand. He bit his lip as he held back his laughter, but failed, his voice became deep as if it were satin himself laughing. This was all a joke to him it seemed. Maybe if he laughed hard enough, maybe...just then it would be all over.

_If life ain't just a joke_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_If like ain't just a joke_

He pounded his fist against the wall, as he got his balanced, he turned around to face the wall that was just his way to hell, as he looked at it, he shook his head. Seeing frames of pictures with them. They were just oh so happy. He walked up to the wall, pounded his right fist in every one of them as he walked down the long corridor, knocking each one down as they shattered with his blood on them. He laughed as he looked at the mess he had reaching the end. He breathed in as he began to yell. "Okay! Look, I'm unhappy, that's what you wanted right? You can come out now, Jude. Quit playing this awful game, it isn't funny anymore." He muttered as he glanced at the door waiting for her to come out, with a camera crew behind him, filming his every action. "I'M WAITING!!" He yelled even louder, only to get mocked by the silence. It seemed as if he was on the one-way road to insanity, and this was the final turn, off the cliff into the river, because of the foolish actions the world seemed to have hold of him.

_Then why am I dead?  
**DEAD!**_


End file.
